


The Best Gift is You

by Luckythirdshot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirdshot/pseuds/Luckythirdshot
Summary: Shiro and Lance are soulmates, but they currently live halfway across the world from each other. Sometimes, all Shiro and Lance want is to be able to be near each other again.





	The Best Gift is You

     Lance blinked at the clock, then shook his head, wondering how it had gotten to be so late without him noticing. It was Lance’s bad habit to unintentionally stay up late, but in a way, it was also a sort of blessing. He pulled out the sleek black journal and opened it, slowly flipping through the used pages, smiling as he caught bits and pieces of past conversations between himself and his soul mate. He ran his fingers over the beautiful, smooth cursive that lined the pages, occasionally meeting with his more blocky, bold handwriting. He finally found the space where they had last stopped and began writing.

_Good morning, babe_ , he scrawled, smiling and laughing quietly at the flutter of his heart that never quite seemed to fail, though he had been talking to Shiro for two years now. He remembered being nervous and overthinking the simplest of things, but he was just getting to know Shiro; now, he knew that the small matters wouldn’t bother Shiro. If he replied late, it wouldn’t be weird. Though he had learned that a long time ago, he still preferred to stay up late enough to catch his boyfriend as he woke up.

_Morning, dear_

     Lance beamed down at the sentence, heart melting all over again. Shiro’s morning handwriting was slanted slightly and a touch more simple than how he wrote when he was fully awake. There were fewer flourishes and the letters hugged close to each other.

_Busy?_ He wrote. He wanted to video call Shiro, but he knew that his boyfriend’s mornings were normally hectic and rushed. That didn’t exactly stop his longing to see Shiro, though.

_I promise I’ll call you when I get off, Lance. Sorry I can’t call sooner_ , and Lance couldn’t deny that he was disappointed, but he knew the necessity of it.

     As usual, their morning conversation was short, and Lance debated going to sleep. But he wasn’t incredibly tired, so instead, he fumbled around for his phone. After he finally found it, he called Pidge.

     “Why on earth are you calling me at three thirty in the morning?” Pidge grumbled.

     “I wanna call my soulmateeee,” Lance whined, and he heard an annoyed huff through the phone. He glared at her accusatory. “Don’t be annoyed with me, I’m lovesick.”

     “Lance, go to bed if you don’t want to feel all mushy gushy. Then you’ll end up sleeping through his shift when he can’t talk to you, and voila, your issue is fixed.”

     Lance slumped back in his chair with a long winded, overly dramatic sigh, and he could have sworn that he saw Pidge’s eye twitch. He gave in grumpily, though rather quickly now because he knew the pain of Pidge’s wrath, and he didn’t want to deal with that again.

     “Sleep well!” He sing-songed, and when she nodded, he ended the call. He climbed up into his bed and stared at his ceiling, which was spotted with the cheesy little glow in the dark stars, wishing he could see Shiro’s face again, even if it was just a video call. He drowsily cursed the fates for being half the world away from Shiro, but midway through, he fell asleep, clinging to the little stuffed lion Shiro had sent him months ago.

\--

     Lance opened his eyes blearily and pulled his phone up to check the time, staring at the display as it read eleven o clock. He debated giving up on getting up and simply curling back up under his blankets, but he begrudgingly climbed his way out of his bed, shivering a bit as his toes touched the floor. He started some coffee and was trying to comb his hair down into a half-way presentable state when his phone started ringing, and Pidge’s picture dominated his screen. He let it ring a few times as he finished up combing his hair, then picked up the call.

     “I figured you’d be up. I got you your Christmas present. Kinda. Well….Not really, but seriously, go outside.” Lance began to try to ask her what on earth was going on, but she hung up immediately after. He sighed, threw on some decent clothes, and began his descent down the two flights of stairs to the entrance of his apartment.

     He didn’t even pause to throw the door open, though he was cautious beforehand, suspecting Pidge of a trick of some sort or revenge for something he had long forgotten.

     Lance looked around for a moment before his gaze fell upon a familiar figure. He took a double take, and his mouth fell open. Shiro waved, grinning ear to ear, and began to walk to him. Lance, barefoot, mouth agape, ran to Shiro and flung himself into his boyfriend’s embrace. Shiro leaned down and kissed Lance, long and slow and full of passion. It had been too long since they had been so close to each other. He felt tears falling down his face and Shiro’s gentle chuckle, then found himself lifted off of the ground and carried, bridal style, back to the doorway.

     “Babe, hate to say it, but you’re probably going to have to put me down so that we can go up the stairs and I can unlock my door,” Lance said with a giggle. Shiro clearly contemplated just carrying Lance up the stairs, but Lance wiggled in his grasp, and Shiro sheepishly let him down. Lance reached to Shiro’s hand and easily intertwined their fingers, and before they started their short trek back to Lance’s door, Shiro kissed Lance softly on the forehead, and Lance leaned on Shiro’s shoulder, a beaming mess.

     Before long, they were back in Lance’s apartment. He was glad he had cleaned up recently for his sister’s visit, as his apartment still looked decent. Shiro settled down on the couch, and Lance made himself comfortable beside his boyfriend, practically laying in his lap.

     “This is the best Christmas present I’ve ever had in my life. I can’t believe you’re actually here,” Lance said, staring up at Shiro, unable to stop smiling. Shiro laughed.

     “It’s all I wanted to do last year, but I didn’t have any money saved up. This time I was a little more prepared. I also have an actual present for you,” He said, pulling out a small, wrapped box. Lance shot up, basically jumping up and down from excitement. He took hold of it gently and took care to unwrap it.

     He removed the lid of the box and he felt tears rise up in his eyes. It was a beautiful, delicate golden necklace, inscribed with their handwriting, both reading the same- “I love you so much.”

     Lance looked back up at Shiro, tears in his eyes again, and Shiro held him tightly. Lance buried his face in Shiro’s chest, wanting only to stay with his incredible, wonderful boyfriend for the rest of his life. He mumbled as such to Shiro, who laughed heartily. After a moment, Shiro took the necklace and clasped it around Lance’s neck, smiling softly as he took in the sight of his boyfriend. Lance hugged Shiro tightly before letting go, and looking around.

     “The one time my laziness saved me is now,” Lance joked as he found the carefully wrapped package that he had marked for Shiro. He handed it down to Shiro, who took it.

     “You didn’t have to, Lance,” Shiro said with a smile.

     “You know I want to give you gifts all the time, right? Christmas is just a clever ruse!” He said jokingly, beaming when Shiro joined him in laughter. Lance impatiently watched as Shiro carefully and methodically unwrapped his gift. He nearly jumped off of the sofa as he saw awe in Shiro’s eyes after he had opened it, and he lifted up the bold, elegant watch Lance had given him. It was minimalistic in nature and beautiful, perfectly matching Shiro’s style. It also had a small illustration of a lilly, Shiro’s favorite flower, laying by a sunflower, Lance’s favorite. Shiro put it on immediately, pulling Lance into his embrace with a quiet thank-you.

     “I love you so much, Lance. You know that, right?” Shiro said, placing a kiss on Lance’s cheek. Lance beamed up at him. “You tell me every time we talk, but I always love to hear it. I love you to the ends of the universe and back a thousand times, Takashi. Always.”

     They curled up and lay on the couch for a while, exchanging little flirtations or jokes or feelings for a while, happy as either could possibly be to just be with their soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a holiday exchange, and my giftee asked for soulmate AU fluff! It was so much fun writing this, and I still want to play around with the Soulmate AU because I hadn't actually written any soulmate fics before this. I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
